


Ты меня отвлекаешь

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Тоя никак не может сосредоточиться на учёбе. Ещё бы! Когда рядом Юки...





	Ты меня отвлекаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564206) by [InsaneBlueGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius). 



После всего, через что они прошли, смешно было позволять Юки жить одному. Когда не осталось секретов, держать дистанцию стало бессмысленно. Стоило Юки узнать правду, как забвение растаяло — теперь он мог поговорить с Юэ, и все сомнения по поводу их отношений исчезли.

У совместной жизни были свои безусловные бонусы. Они готовили вместе, вместе ели, спали рядом по ночам — и он замечал, как всякий раз краснеет за столом Сакура. Больше не было нужды беспокоиться о том, может ли Юки о себе позаботиться, потому что теперь он всегда был рядом. Это было здорово. Просто отлично.

За одним исключением. Когда Тоя отчаянно пытался подготовиться к экзаменам.

Всю прошедшую неделю Тоя рвался между занятиями и подработками, свободного времени совсем не оставалось. Он едва видел Юки: по большей части за обеденным столом, когда удавалось поесть дома, и по ночам, когда они засыпали в объятиях друг друга. Он даже спал меньше необходимого, а единственными моментами близости стали короткие утренние поцелуи после завтрака.

Всего лишь крошечный минус: Юки всё время рядом, дома никого, и Тоя уже привык большую часть времени проводить с Юки по меньшей мере полураздетым. Сакура ушла с друзьями, отец допоздна на работе, а Юки валяется на кровати в одних пижамных штанах, весь свежий после душа. Он сходил на кухню взять что-нибудь перекусить и вернулся с кусочком пирога.

Тоя пытается заниматься, но на кровати развалился Юки с книжкой. Он настолько погружён в чтение, что промахивается пирогом мимо рта. Немного глазури остаётся в уголке губ, и Тоя совсем не может сосредоточиться на учёбе, представляя разные способы, как ещё можно сделать этот рот грязным. Юки смеётся над своей неловкостью, откладывает вилку, стирает глазурь большим пальцем и суёт его в рот.

Должно быть, Тоя издал какой-то звук, потому что Юки внезапно застыл, посмотрел на Тою широко распахнутыми глазами, и его щёки начал заливать румянец.

— С тобой всё в порядке, Тоя?

Тоя потирает лоб, заёрзав в кресле.

— Ты меня очень отвлекаешь, знаешь ли. Я тут учиться пытаюсь.

Юки моргает растерянно, а его румянец делается ярче.

— Ой... Я совсем не хотел тебя отвлекать. Мне пойти вниз? — Он окидывает себя взглядом. — Или стоит одеться?

— Не думаю, что теперь это поможет.

Тоя прикрывает глаза на минутку. Его уже тошнит от учёбы — глаза б его этого учебника не видели. Он вздыхает, открывает глаза и видит Юки перед собой.

Тот оглаживает пальцами его лицо, наклоняется, целуя в лоб, зарывается носом в его волосы.

— Пожалуй, у меня есть идея получше. Сделай небольшой перерыв. Расслабься немного, и потом снова сможешь сосредоточиться на учёбе.

Тоя запрокидывает лицо, потянувшись за поцелуем, и как только губы Юки оказываются на его губах, чувствует, как из плеч уходит напряжение. Пальцы проходят сквозь волосы и нежно оглаживают плечи. Юки отстраняется с улыбкой:

— Кажется, я знаю, как помочь тебе расслабиться, — говорит он, опускаясь перед Тоей на колени, и теперь уже его очередь тянуться вверх за поцелуем.

Тоя пропускает пальцы через волосы Юки, пока тот скользит ладонями по его талии. Затем его рука накрывает пах и мягко потирает член через штаны. Это достаточно, чтобы одежда показалась Тое тесной. Юки расстёгивает пуговицу на поясе.

— Уже так поздно, а ты всё ещё одет. Тебе следовало бы заниматься в пижаме.

Юки трётся носом о его бедро, расстёгивая молнию.

Тоя может только ухмыльнуться в ответ:

— Да, пожалуй, мне стоило подумать об этом.

Он приподнимает бёдра, позволяя Юки стянуть штаны, через голову снимает рубашку и как только вновь оказывается в кресле, чувствует поцелуй возле пупка. Юки оставляет поцелуй над самым сердцем, обхватывая его член рукой, и тянется за новым. Тоя только и может, что притянуть его ближе, скользнуть языком по нижней губе — там, где была глазурь, — и насладиться тихим стоном, когда Юки открывает губы, пуская его внутрь.

Они целуются, пока Юки не отстраняется, задыхаясь. Он трётся носом о нос Тои и опускается обратно на пятки. На самом деле прошло не так уж много времени: они были вместе чуть больше недели назад, но у Тои всё равно перехватывает дыхание, когда Юки нежно целует головку его члена и так же нежно запускает кончик языка под крайнюю плоть. Юки любит свой рот на его члене почти так же сильно, как Тоя. Юки, тихо постанывая от удовольствия, скользит губами по стволу, пока не наталкивается на собственную руку, всё ещё обхватывающую член у основания, и Тоя не может сдержать собственный стон.  
Он хватает Юки за волосы, и тот тихо охает прямо с членом во рту. Юки медленно движется вверх и вниз, всякий раз приостанавливаясь в конце, чтобы с большим усилием втянуть его член в рот, и Тоя совсем теряет голову от этого. Он никак не может оторвать взгляда от ресниц Юки, которые подрагивают, когда он задерживается наверху и обводит языком головку, словно пробует на вкус. Тоя чувствует подступающий огразм, прокатывающийся по его спине волной наслаждения, и легонько дёргает Юки за волосы, предупреждая: выдавить хоть слово он сейчас не способен. Юки выпускает его член изо рта, посасывая только головку и помогая себе рукой.

Кончая, Тоя изо всех сил старается удержать глаза открытыми, что удаётся ему с трудом: всё, чего ему хочется в этот момент, это закрыть глаза и выгнуться от удовольствия. Юки продолжает сосать, сглатывая, сколько может, но когда наконец отрывается, в уголке его рта собирается несколько капель. Тоя собирает их пальцем и мягко вдавливает Юки в рот.

Юки усмехается, когда Тоя убирает палец. Зрачки у него расширены и черны от похоти. Выглядит он при этом совершенно довольным.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Юки слегка севшим голосом.

Тою охватывает нестерпимое желание немедленно его поцеловать, ощутить собственный вкус на его губах сию же минуту. Тоя кивает и тянет Юки с колен. Как только Юки усаживается верхом, Тоя утягивает его в глубокий поцелуй. Он пробирается руками под пижамные штаны и сжимает в ладонях эти славные ягодицы, и Юки трётся об него, не отрываясь от поцелуя.

— Попался, — бормочет Тоя у самых губ Юки, стягивая ниже его штаны и обхватывая рукой член.

Юки тихонько поскуливает ему в рот и, охая, откидывается назад, когда Тоя начинает двигать рукой. Тоя осыпает короткими поцелуями его задыхающийся рот, его шею... Они двигаются вместе, и Тоя знает, что долго Юки не продержится. Проходит едва ли минута, как Юки прячет лицо у него на плече и кончает, изливаясь на живот и руку.

Спустя несколько минут они вдвоём расслабленно сидят в кресле в объятиях друг друга и дышат в унисон. Тоя давно не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным. Юки тихо смеётся и выпрямляется в кресле. Его очки перекошены, лицо раскраснеслось и выглядит он как самая большая драгоценность на свете. Он поправляет очки и целует Тою прямо в нос.

— Ну что, теперь ты сможешь заниматься, не отвлекаясь на меня?

— Надо попробовать.

Юки слезает с его коленей, подтягивает свои пижамные штаны и скрывается в ванной. Когда он возвращается с тряпочкой, Тоя натягивает свои пижамные штаны и садится обратно за учёбу.

 

Через несколько недель он узнаёт, что сдал экзамены на отлично. Может, отвлекаться на небольшие перерывы не такая уж плохая идея. Нужно запомнить на будущее.


End file.
